Jerza Love Fest 2016
by God's Tears
Summary: Sept jours, juste pour eux.
1. Hands

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **HANDS**

* * *

Ses mains sont fortes et plus grandes que les siennes. Elle aime les comparer lorsque leurs paumes se plaquent l'une contre l'autre. Ses doigts sont longs et habiles. Quand il les presse sur les touches de leur piano, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de trouver ça subjuguant.

Gerald sait être minutieux, soigneux mais ça n'empêche pas sa peau d'être abîmée. Elle est rugueuse mais elle apprécie ce détail.

Lorsqu'il parcourt son corps avec délicatesse, un gémissement se fraie toujours un chemin et fait écho à son bien-être. C'est bon, électrisant, comme la première fois. Ses paumes peuvent glisser vers ses cuisses pour la soulever avec aisance. Elles balaient le bureau pour y enlever tout ce qui est gênant – ils ont le temps pour ça –. Elles savent être partout, appuyer là où il le faut, parcourir un endroit sensible.

Et puis il y a cette chaleur, aussi. Il est comme le feu.

Après son passage – même éphémère – ses membres ont fondu. Ses touches sont brûlantes et ciblées. Il connaît ses faiblesses – aussi bien les petites que les grandes – pour qu'elle finisse perdue dans un tourbillon de sensations aussi exquises les unes que les autres.

Lors d'un effort sous une température conséquente, elle voit ses veines sous son épiderme. Elle les suit des yeux, partant de son biceps jusqu'à son avant-bras, pour finir sur sa main. Celle qu'il lève pour caresser sa joue d'une manière si tendre qu'elle ne résiste pas.

Elle oublie parfois que ce sont ces mêmes mains qui ont ôté plus d'une vie. Qu'elles ont été couvertes de sang. Qu'elles sont capables de créer ses pires souffrances comme ses plus délicieux désirs. Ça lui échappe si naturellement qu'elle ne s'en soucie plus – elle ne l'oublie pas, sait ce qu'il a été –.

Erza est juste plus intéressée par la manière dont il s'en sert.

Désormais, ils ne les utilisent plus pour se battre – sauf lors de leurs entraînements quotidiens –. Elles viennent sécher ses larmes et non faire couler son sang, ou même être témoins de sa douleur. Ses mains la hissent, la bercent, chassent ses peurs. Elles lui montrent comment cuisiner. Elles lui apprennent à jouer d'un instrument. Elles lui insufflent du courage. Elles l'aident à se relever.

Elles portent avec amour leur enfant.

Alors la partie de son corps qu'elle affectionne le plus ?

Ses mains, définitivement.


	2. Cafune

**Alisha Horiraito :** Tu postes vite une review toi, tu es vraiment en manque alors x'). Ouais, je me disais que ça pouvait être intéressant cette année donc me voici pour le Jerza en abondance !

 **Nona Fernandez :** Hello ! Merci, tes compliments me font plaisir ! C:

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **CAFUNE**

* * *

« Gerald… »

Il répond avec un grognement guttural. Il a chaud. Son corps est en ébullition, faute du plaisir inondant ses veines. Il a l'impression qu'il va exploser alors que ce n'est que le début. Son souffle contre ses lèvres l'invite à un nouveau baiser – alors il s'y plie, parce qu'il en crève d'envie –. Elle gémit, se cambre, défait rapidement – _désespérément –_ les boutons de sa chemise.

Elle le désire autant qu'il la désire.

Sa robe gît déjà sur le sol. Elle est juste là, sous lui, seulement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements blancs en dentelle. Elle est pure et il en regrette presque d'avoir tant d'idées pécheresses dans la tête. Il veut juste la déshabiller, parcourir chaque parcelle de peau disponible, découvrir de nouvelles faiblesses. Son pantalon lui paraît soudain trop serré et il déglutit.

Le mage ne se rend pas compte que ses pulsions ont pris le dessus. Son goût sucré a envahi sa bouche. Il embrasse sa poitrine, descend sur ses côtes, son ventre plat. Sa langue laisse un sillage humide sur sa chair brûlante. Elle soupire, lève les hanches pendant qu'il promène ses lèvres à l'intérieur d'une cuisse.

Et, _oh_ , c'est si bon. Enivrant. Il en veut plus, comme un éternel insatisfait – après tout, sept années, c'est long à rattraper –.

Il y a ses doigts qui passent dans ses cheveux bleus. Le geste est doux, presque anodin, avant de se transformer en quelque chose de plus brutal lorsqu'il mémorise son intimité avec sa langue. Il en lâche un gémissement, plaque davantage sa bouche et sourit quand elle le maintient ainsi. Elle murmure son prénom entre deux respirations, agrippe un peu plus sa crinière désordonnée, frisonne, tremble.

Gerald aime ça.

Jamais il ne se lasse de cette façon qu'elle a d'attraper les brins hirsutes pendant qu'ils s'abandonnent l'un à l'autre, tout en chuchotant ce qu'il désire dans le creux de son oreille. Et, après ça, c'est à tour d'apprécier la douceur de son ardente chevelure. Elle a sa tête posée contre son torse, avec un sourire illuminant son visage. Elle ronronne de satisfaction et laisse choir ses paupières.

Même alors qu'elle s'endort, il continue de jouer avec les longues mèches écarlates, comme hypnotisé – et il l'est –. Son cœur a retrouvé un rythme plus calme, s'étant harmonisé avec celui de sa compagne qui l'intime au sommeil.

Donc, à son tour, il sombre avec ses doigts toujours empêtrés dans les cheveux de la farouche guerrière.


	3. Butterflies

**Alisha Horiraito :** OMG tu as vraiment fait le calcul ? x"D Tu es pire que moi, c'est définitif. Je suis une sainte à côté ! /SBAM\

 **Lilo :** Oui, pour le moment je suis sur ce recueil - et d'autres écrits aussi mais c'est une autre histoire -. C'est toujours un plaisir que tu sois contente :).

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **BUTTERFLIES**

* * *

« Alors, comment était ta journée ? », se renseigne-t-elle après une minute de silence.

Ils sont installés dans un coin de la guilde, protégés des regards indiscrets des autres mages un peu trop curieux. Elle a envie d'intimité et sait que ce lieu n'est pas le meilleur endroit – elle ne veut pas bousculer les choses entre eux par peur de le brusquer –.

« Longue, soupire-t-il en réponse. Le voyage était plus épuisant que prévu. »

Erza l'écoute parler tout en dégustant distraitement sa part de gâteau – une première, parce que tout le monde connait sa débordante passion pour la pâtisserie –. Elle est au courant de la délicieuse saveur explosant dans sa bouche mais son attention est soudain trop braquée sur les deux joyaux verts la dévisageant. Du mieux qu'elle le peut, elle soutient son regard pétillant.

Il reprend la parole de cette voix suave qui le don de la subjuguer – grave, rocailleuse, remplie d'une tendresse à peine voilée désormais –. Il y a sa main qui effleure la sienne et ce sourire en coin trop craquant qui la fait fondre. À l'intérieur d'elle, c'est un véritable feu d'artifices. Ça explose, picote. C'est bon et enivrant et elle en devient accro.

Elle a le feu aux joues et l'estomac tordu – tordu d'une façon exquise –. Quand Gerald se met à rire, elle se demande encore comment elle arrive à ne pas se liquéfier sur place. Il est beau et séduisant. Sa manière de flirter est peut-être maladroite mais elle fonctionne – alors elle hoche mollement la tête pour accepter son invitation –.

Une nouvelle fois, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine sous l'anticipation. La guerrière ne s'est pas vêtue d'une armure lourde et scintillante mais plutôt d'une robe sobre et légère. Quand il décale son bras pour lui permettre de glisser le sien, elle ne peut pas empêcher ce ridicule sourire. C'est si différent de tout ce qu'elle a connu – pas de guerres, pas de conseil de la magie pour tout ruiner, pas de péchés –. Elle s'y habitue lentement mais sûrement, tout comme lui qui y prend goût.

Et lui, est-ce qu'il a aussi ces papillons dans le ventre ? Ceux qui remuent inlassablement sous la moindre de ses actions ?

Elle en soupire presque d'impatience. Le désir est une flamme insidieuse qui menace de tout dévorer, si ce n'est pas déjà pas le cas – parce qu'elle sent toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses devenir électriques –. Ses pensées deviennent incohérentes. Un tas de scénarios se forment dans son esprit embrumé.

Dans son imagination, il est là avec elle dans son lit. Il la comble et prend tout ce qu'elle lui donne. Elle passe ses mains sur son torse qu'elle sait musclé et imberbe puis sur ses abdominaux saillants. Alors elle se met à gémir sous ses taquineries, se plie à ses désirs, abdique. Son corps puissant se presse contre le sien et ses hanches claquent sous des mouvements fluides capable de lui ôter la raison – comme il fait toujours –.

Mais dans la réalité, Gerald se tient devant elle à une distance d'un demi-pas. Il y a son souffle contre sa joue. Elle mord sa lèvre inférieure et gigote – elle a la folle envie de savourer sa bouche et de mordre l'impulsion à son cou qui la nargue sous sa peau halée –. Ses doigts de pieds se tordent dans ses chaussures. La mélodie loupe un ou deux accords quand il murmure son prénom. Audacieuse, elle plaque ses paumes sur le devant de sa chemise noire pour les remonter vers ses épaules.

« Embrasse-moi. » chuchote-t-elle.

Ses mains prennent en coupe son visage pour lui relever la tête. Il est proche maintenant. Son espace vital est détruit. Son nez touche le sien. Encore un peu. Ses paupières chutent sous la délicate caresse. Sa respiration est lourde et irrégulière. Elle n'en peut plus.

Son rire chatouille ses oreilles et elle bat des cils.

« Pas encore. »

Gerald dépose un baiser près de sa bouche, en veillant à ne pas la toucher. Un contact trop petit.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle est cachée sous son drap, Erza se met à y repenser telle une jeune fille, incapable de ressentir autre chose qu'un cœur pulsant énergiquement et aux somptueuses sensations dans le creux de son ventre.


	4. Secret

**Alisha Horiraito :** Oui, j'ai réussi à détourner ça en M x). Quand tu vois le niveau de manque flagrant… ravie que tu aimes toujours Ally :D.

 **Lilo :** Il a fait son sadique, hé hé !

 **Jerza1 :** Hum… je ne sais pas trop à quoi ressemble leur enfant...

 **Guest 1 :** Erza est toujours un peu perverse lorsque la situation s'y prête XD.

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **SECRET**

* * *

Gerald lui a demandé de l'accompagner à la librairie aujourd'hui. Évidemment, elle a sauté sur l'occasion – c'est totalement bénéfique de passer autant de temps possible avec lui –. Il passe devant des livres aux noms improbables et elle le suit, silencieuse mais curieuse. Quand il s'arrête, elle regarde ce qu'il sélectionne avec un intérêt particulier. Ses sourcils se froncent.

Le manuscrit qu'il tient entre ses mains expertes est tout simplement porté sur des magies perdues, oubliées de tous. Elle se retient de soupirer – elle ne s'est pas souvenue de son grand intérêt pour ça –. Alors, à la place de lire avec lui les lignes complexes – parce que oui, elles ne sont pas écrites dans une langue qu'elle connaît – Erza décide de le regarder.

Elle aime voir ses yeux glisser sur les pages jaunies. Il est concentré et clairement plus attirant. Pendant un court laps de temps, elle se demande s'il est prêt à renoncer à ce livre pour une session plus physique. Malgré cette petite pensée, la rouquine décide de le laisser seul à sa lecture. Elle part vadrouiller entre les différents étagères, à la recherche d'un genre spécifique – même dans cette satanée librairie assez poussiéreuse, il doit bien y en avoir –.

Sa quête touche à sa fin lorsque le bout de son index caresse une couverture révélatrice.

 _Bingo_.

Un sourire de victoire tire ses lèvres et dévoile ses dents parfaites. Les mêmes qui finissent pas mordre la chair inférieure. Elle range une mèche écarlate derrière son oreille puis commence sa lecture, avide de découvrir l'histoire et même plus. Le temps passe vite pour elle – et ce doit être pareil pour Gerald –. Les mots s'engouffrent dans son esprit devenu brumeux.

Ses pensées se ciblent rapidement sur une certaine personne. Alors son être décide de l'imaginer dans cette histoire, avec elle. Ce n'est donc plus le héro qui embrasse langoureusement l'élue de son cœur mais plutôt un mage à la crinière bleue désordonnée. Elle le voit quelque part entre deux idées salaces en train de se dévêtir sous ses yeux, lui dévoilant un corps sans imperfections.

Ses muscles sont durs sous ses paumes. Elle en sent la contraction après chaque caresse. Il est fort. Elle ne sent plus le sol sous ses pieds alors elle enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille pour maintenir un équilibre. Il l'entraîne ailleurs, dans une chambre, la plaque sur le matelas pour lui ravir la bouche. Elle est déjà nue pour ses mains à la recherche de contacts. Elle soupire, gémit, se tord sous ses caresses, halète sous ses baisers, grogne sous ses taquineries.

Et elle inverse les positions.

À son tour, la jeune femme mémorise son corps. L'impulsion à son cou est sensible, autant que les cicatrices meurtrissant sa chair. Il la laisse guider et elle en profite. Son goût est unique – davantage que son fraisier –. Ses doigts courent sur son épiderme frémissant, jusqu'à effleurer ses hanches et l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. Son pouls s'emballe. Elle dessine le contour du renflement, l'évite, retient son souffle. Finalement, elle glisse sous le tissu.

« Erza… »

L'intéressé le regarde avant de battre des cils, la gorge sèche. Sa mâchoire est contractée et elle voit sa pomme d'Adam monter et descendre lorsqu'il déglutit. Enhardie, elle pousse le vice plus loin. C'est à l'aveugle qu'elle le titille.

« … _Erza…_ »

Son prénom s'envole entre ses lèvres avec facilité. Elle a presque l'impression d'entendre sa voix pour de vrai. Chaude et rauque, près de son oreille.

Une main se pose sur son épaule et elle sursaute, surprise.

Rougissante, Erza remet à la va vite le livre entre deux autres tout en frottant ses mains contre ses cuisses, nerveusement. Elle rit.

« H-Hé ! Tu as déjà fini de lire ?

\- La nuit est tombée donc… je me suis dit qu'il serait temps de rentrer. »

Elle voit Gerald observer le bouquin qu'elle a vivement rangé et la chaleur se fait plus intense. Quand ses joues se mettent à rosir, elle se doute qu'il a compris.

« Tu… euh… tu lis ça ? »

Son hochement de tête est timide. Elle se retient de fondre.

« Je ne… savais pas. »

C'est pourtant un secret de polichinelle au sein de la guilde. Elle est étonnée que personne n'a vendu la mèche auprès de l'ancien fugitif prêt à exploser sous la gêne.

Une idée lui vient soudain en tête.

Avec un sourire taquin, Erza se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et embrasse de ses lèvres son oreille. Elle reste ainsi durant une bonne dizaine de secondes jusqu'à se mettre à parler.

« Tu veux savoir un autre secret ? »

Il est curieux. Elle le devine à sa manière de se tendre.

« Dis-moi, murmure-t-il. Je t'écoute. »

Elle prend une petite inspiration.

« Quand j'en lis un… »

Ses mains sont froides comparées à sa peau. Elle les a posé sur son ventre, sous son pull qu'elle rêve de lui enlever là, maintenant. Les siennes sont désespérément accrochées à sa taille.

« … je pense toujours… »

Elle laisse un chemin de baisers humides sur son cou exposé.

« … à _toi_. »

Et, alors que Gerald l'attire dans un coin plus sombre de la libraire, Erza se demande pourquoi elle ne lui a pas dévoilé ce secret plus tôt.


	5. Halloween

**Alisha Horiraito :** Un fantasme ? Hum… je ne me suis jamais posée la question. Mais je ne pense pas x). Je laisse ça au Gerza pour le moment !

 **Guest 1 :** Et si, le voilà (en fin de journée mais bon).

 **Lilo :** Ah ah, qui sait !

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **HALLOWEEN**

* * *

Erza tourne autour de lui, souriante, narquoise. Elle attend un faux pas de sa part, surveille ses gestes avec une attention particulière, même alors qu'il s'enfonce dans la marée humaine dans le hall de la guilde plein à craquer – Halloween est un autre prétexte pour faire la fête –. La musique est assourdissante, l'alcool est enivrant et l'excitation est palpable. Lui-même la sent dans ses entrailles, bien qu'il se doute que ce n'est pas la même qui coule dans ses veines. Son souffle se fait lent et régulier et il oublie tout ce qui l'entoure.

Sa main se faufile dans une ardente chevelure et l'autre se cale presque naturellement dans le creux de ses reins. Son bassin bouge dans un rythme envoûtant qu'il apprécie. Son front est contre le sien pendant qu'il tente d'ignorer la friction entre eux – _en vain –_. Elle rit doucement, dévoilant les faux crocs qu'elle a mis pour l'occasion. Gerald se demande quelle sensation il peuvent produire dans la chair tendre de son cou. Ses doigts passent dans ses cheveux et descendent sur sa nuque avant de lui tourner le dos – alors il connaît la suite de cette lente torture –.

La chaleur est étouffante, autour autour d'eux qu'entre eux. Elle penche sa tête, expose l'impulsion de son cou à ses envies, soupire sous ses lèvres balayant sa peau. Sa paume est contre son ventre et elle chute, chute, chute. Son pouce effleure le haut d'un short coupé si court, si provoquant.

D'un mouvement, elle appuie un peu plus ses fesses contre son bas-ventre. Un grognement lui échappe. Il ne rêve plus que de sa peau brûlante et de son goût. Son autre main atteint la tasse de ses seins pour attraper son menton. Il la maintient ainsi, tout contre son corps trop bouillonnant pour qu'il reste censé. Son déguisement le rend fou – ses jambes sont cachées par des collants et plus affinées avec les talons tandis que son buste est modestement couvert d'un débardeur déchiré –. Qu'a-t-elle dit, déjà ? Ah, oui.

Elle a voulu être un vampire sexy, cette année.

Gerald siffle sous son impatience – elle l'a entraîné quelque part à l'étage, dans une sorte de débarra loin de l'animation grandissante –. Ses ongles griffent sa peau quand elle déchire précipitamment son haut de prisonnier. Il ne se plaint pas, préfère l'embrasser et la plaquer contre le mur. Il retient ses poignées et les soulève tout en traînant un chemin de baisers sur sa peau ô combien délicieuse. Elle gémit son prénom – alors il peut juste remarquer à quel point il aime ça –. Ses pensées sont déraisonnables et augmentent l'état brumeux de son esprit.

Ce soir, il compte lui donner une raison de le mordre.


	6. Night at Fairy Hills

**Alisha Horiraito :** C'est vrai que les vampires, ça tournent au cliché mais bon… jamais vu Twilight ? Boh dis-toi que les ai vu mais juste pour les loups, surtout XD.

 **Lilo :** Gerald a pris perpétuité avec sa rouquine :').

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **NIGHT AT FAIRY HILLS**

* * *

Le métal des menottes est froid contre sa peau. Il bouge un peu, sans doute impatient, mais elle l'empêche de continuer en posant ses paumes contre son torse. Ses doigts caressent sa mâchoire, glissent sur son cou jusqu'à ce qu'elle se penche pour lui voler un long baiser. Sa langue joue avec la sienne, longuement, sensuellement. Son bassin se lève de son ventre et elle se retrouve à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, si vulnérable. Elle attrape entre ses dents la chair pulpeuse de sa lèvre inférieure. Elle sourit quand il grogne de mécontentement.

Gerald n'aime pas être entravé, bien que son corps semble plus apprécier cette torture. Ses muscles se contractent à son passage. Le sillage humide sur sa peau halée brille sous l'éclat lunaire, dans le secret de sa chambre à Fairy Hills. Il soupire quand elle touche de sa bouche une hanche. Son souffle balaie l'élastique de son sous-vêtement puis le renflement qui s'est lentement formé. Elle l'entend dire son prénom d'une voix raque. Il ne la supplie pas – _pas encore –_.

Elle aime l'avoir à sa merci.

La jeune femme remonte vers son visage pour plonger dans l'océan mordoré de ses yeux plus sombres. Quand il tente de lui voler un baiser, elle se recule. Elle voit ses poings se serrer et sa respiration se fait plus lourde. Narquoise, Erza remue son bassin contre le sien. Une décharge la traverse, lui intimant de gémir elle-même de contentement. Ses doigts se crispent sur ses pectoraux quand elle réitère le mouvement, envieuse de ressentir les picotements une nouvelle fois.

« Détache-moi. » grogne-t-il.

La manière de le regarder est suffisant pour qu'il comprenne que ce n'est pas encore le moment.

Alors Erza embrasse son cou, dérape sur son torse ferme puis sur le ventre musclé qu'elle mordille. Arrivée à la lisière du boxer, elle l'abaisse, laissant sa langue poursuivre le long de l'aine. Un gémissement effleure ses oreilles pendant qu'elle place ses mains sur ses cuisses. Elle le sent se retenir d'onduler des hanches quand elle prend son sexe dans sa bouche. Sa voix s'élève davantage sous le léger va-et-vient qu'elle instaure.

« _S'il te plaît…_ »

Quand il est détaché, les positions finissent inversées. Ses maigres sous-vêtements sont par terre, loin d'elle. Un doigt s'immisce en elle et une bouche se referme sur un sein. Elle soupire bruyamment, les paupières fermées. Son impatience grandit, plus forte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sente elle, soudainement. Il se force à être doux, moins brutal. Ses bras sont autour de son cou et le rythme se stabilise. Ils sont inconscients du bruit. Il n'y a plus qu'eux deux, perdus dans un flux intense d'émotions et de sensations.

Lorsque Gerald change légèrement l'angle, elle étouffe un cri dans le creux de son cou et plante ses ongles sur une parcelle de peau. La satisfaction coule en elle pour bourdonner dans sa tête – et elle aime ça –. Le lit grince sous eux et leurs halètements sont diminués par la bouche de l'autre.

Les nuits à Fairy Hills sont généralement les meilleures.

Après tout, bafouer les règles, ça peut être électrisant.


	7. Gentle

**Alisha Horiraito :** Je prend note que tu veux le retour d'un sexy Gerald ;).

 **Jerza1 :** Oh, contente que ça te plaise toujours ! C:

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **GENTLE**

* * *

Le lumière de la salle de bain est éteinte. Il entend la porte grincer puis sent la couverture être soulevée. Le matelas s'affaisse un peu, signe d'une nouvelle présence auprès de lui. Quand son prénom est murmuré d'une voix à peinte audible, il lève les yeux des pages abîmées pour les poser sur la femme allongée sur le côté. Son livre se retrouve posé sur la table de nuit tandis qu'il la renverse sur le dos, lentement, un sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres. Un sourire qu'elle lui retourne, taquine, ses bras s'enroulant autour de son cou.

Il y a le bruit d'une friction. Les vêtements tombent, disparaissent. Ils sont peau contre peau. L'ampoule grésille sous l'orage et l'éclairage vacille. Les ombres dansent. Gerald regarde le corps s'offrant à lui – et il ne se lasse pas de le voir –. Comment à chaque fois, c'est comme une découverte. Elle est belle que les mots lui venant à l'esprit ne sont pas suffisants pour la décrire. Ses cheveux sont un gâchis, emmêlés, mais si flamboyants. Des mèches se collent à ses lèvres entrouvertes, faute d'espérer une respiration harmonieuse alors que la tension monte, monte, monte.

Ses mains connaissent les parties sensibles. Elles s'y attardent et il peut parfois sentir un nouveau détail sous ses paumes rugueuses – une imperfection qui ne peut que la rendre plus belle –. Ses yeux brûlent de désir et d'amour et il y succombe, avec autant d'ardeur.

Et de douceur.

Ce soir, il le sera. Il est délicat et attentionné. Ce n'est pas un besoin étouffant, précipité. Il prend le temps – alors elle l'imite, accepte sa requête silencieuse et l'embrasse tendrement –. Erza gémit et soupire, perd la tête, finit par le supplier. Sa poitrine est gonflée et ferme et ronde. Ses lèvres la caressent pour la mémoriser encore une fois – parce qu'il ne veut plus oublier –. Son ventre est plat, musclé, ses hanches sont soulignées et ses cuisses entourent sa taille pendant que ses talons creusent vers le creux de ses reins.

Ses coups sont lents et réguliers. Son pouce dessine la forme de sa mâchoire puis de sa pommette et tout ce qu'il veut, c'est lui dire combien il l'aime – sauf que les mots s'étouffent dans sa gorge, parce que les émotions qui se bousculent en lui sont trop fortes, trop puissantes –. Alors son regard s'ancre dans le sien, à la recherche de cette vérité qu'elle lui a hurlé il y des années.

Elle prend son visage entre ses mains et l'attire vers le sien. Son baiser à le goût de sentiments partagés et d'un plaisir explosif. Son prénom effleure ses tympans et c'est subjuguant. Il siffle sous la douleur qui tiraille sa peau tout en cachant son visage dans le creux de son cou qui sent bon – capiteux, enivrant –.

La chaleur recommence lorsque la température ose s'éclipser.

« _Je t'aime_. »

Ses mots s'envolent, finissent pas être capturés puis répétés inlassablement. Son cœur bat fort. Il le sent dans sa poitrine, à l'abri de ses prunelles inquisitrices – mais elle le détient, peut décider du tournant de sa vie avec quelques mots –.

« Redis-le, murmure-t-elle.

\- Je t'aime. »

Lorsqu'il se relève pour lui voler un baiser, un feu d'artifice fait rage. Rien ne change, même si les jours passent si cruellement.

« _Encore_. »

Et il redit cette phrase de cette voix suave, rauque, alors qu'il embrasse chaque pouce de son corps devenu familier mais merveilleux, unique, majestueux. Ce soir, la rudesse n'a pas sa place.

Pour cette nuit, Gerald désire plus que tout la couvrir d'amour et de douceur.


	8. Remerciements

**REMERCIEMENTS**

* * *

Et voilà, je m'arrête donc ici pour le Jerza Love Fest 2016. J'espère que ces petits

écrits ont réussi à vous combler. Mais avant de dire au revoir, je tenais à remercier

quelques personnes pour leur présence :

 **Alisha Horiraito**

 **AlcianSirius**

 **El'Druin**

 **EtienneBillot19**

 **Lysa**

 **Nona Fernandez**

 **alesiaeternelle**

 **celtic-booty**

 **Lilo**

 **Guest 1**

 **Jerza1**

Mais aussi toutes les personnes qui sont passées sur ce recueil. Je vous dis maintenant à bientôt

pour de nouvelles histoires.

God's Tears


End file.
